


A Place to Feel Safe

by Sephypsycologist



Series: My Bitties and Adoptions [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, twister bitties (goggles) are from selkie on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Twisters have low self esteem, and Goggles is no different.





	A Place to Feel Safe

I still can’t believe she picked me. Out of all my nestmates, I was the one who got adopted.

She’s so gentle with me. She let me ride home around her shoulders all the way back to her home, and whenever I got quiet, she’d nuzzle me or ask me questions. How’d I swing this? Really?

Now we’re heading up to the door, “Now, Goggles, you’re going to be meeting a lot of people, okay?”

“kay…” I hope they can tolerate me. I don’t want to go back to the shop. I’ll put on my best smile just in case.

“The only ones who might be a little tough on you are Virgil and Morpheus. Virgil is my Harbinger, so he might not even talk to you for a while unless his Dietyrus, my Dante, gets interested. And Morpheus is a child Lucirazz, so if he acts up, I’m sorry. His brother, Adonis? I told you about him, my Lung. He’ll help you out, since he’s always close to Morpheus.” She’s got the door unlocked, but she’s waiting on the explaination. Oh stars, I’m so pathetic.

“sounds good,” I give my biggest grin for her. Stars, she deserves it! Taking the time to coax me, warn me where trouble might come from. Geeze, she’s too good! I nearly facepalm when I accidentally peep from nerves.

But she smiles and nuzzles me again, “It’s going to be fine, Goggles. They love me, and each other, and knowing that I chose you to be part of our family will make them want to love you, too. They’re good boys.”

I want so bad to tell her I’m not good enough to be here, but that’d just make her sad, so I don’t.

In we go, and there’s a loud Papyrus-type voice, “YOU’RE HOME! WELCOME BACK! OH OUR NEW FRIEND IS MUCH BIGGER THAN I THOUGHT!”

I can’t help the flinch, but I do manage a bit of a grin as a….classic type? comes up? He’s wearing some kind of big yellow blanket like a cape.

“Sweet Bun, this is Goggles. He’s got the same approach rules as Virgil, okay? Say hi!” What rules does are those? Is it about my socket? Yeah, probably. Already causing trouble.

Sweet Bun has blue magic, since he’s got blue ears and a tail like some kind of dog. “HELLO, GOGGLES! I’M SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU. I’M SURE WE’LL BE VERY GOOD FRIENDS SOON, AND I CAN’T WAIT TO PLAY!”

“h-hey, sb,” I chuckle a bit. The pup perks at the nickname, so I got lucky with that. “sounds fun.”

That gets me pets, so being social is a good thing. Noted. Definitely gonna try and at least hang around with the others.

“Sweet Bun, where’s everybody else?” She asks, and I look around. There’s little bitty ladders, climbing ropes, stairs, all around. And it seems her other naga must have just shed, cause there’s bits of it around the floor.

“GOLDIE SET UP A MOVIE ON YOUR BEDROOM TV. IT’S ABOUT SKELETONS!” Sweet Bun seems happy. “SPANISH ONES!”

“Oh, you’re watching Coco? Cool. Can we maybe pause the movie since I’m back and you guys can finish later?” Oh no. Nope.

“ya don’t have to. ‘m okay with waitin’,” please don’t make me the bad guy if everyone else is happy.

“OH IT IS NO TROUBLE! WE WERE ALMOST DONE ANYWAY,” Sweet Bun is pretty eager, so he’s a lot like the Puffs back at the store. Okay, that’s good. Someone familiar-ish personality wise.

He runs into another room, and there’s talking and lots of bitties come out. And another pup but this one looks more…laid back. He’s dressed like me, but in yellow, matching his magic. 

“ah, hey, another little papyrus type,” he says and grins, looking up at Sephy. “and here you always say how much you loves the sans types~”

“Goldie, stop,” she’s blushing and smiling, and I can tell these two have a dynamic a lot closer than I’ll probably ever manage. That’s fine. She deserves to have someone better be her bestie. “This is Goggles.”

“hey, uh, goldie? nice t’meet you.” Maybe my smile is good enough. His is kinda fake, too.

He shrugs and looks down, “yo, guys, say hi to goggles.”

There’s a fluttering, and I’m suddenly on my back on the floor from the force. Good carpet, that’s nice.

“GG!” a butterfly sans type is on my face. “HI! ME FI! BIRGIL, COME SEE! HIM BIG LIKE SPOOK!” He moves and I see a very…unhappy looking horror type sans looking at me with that big red eye light.

“my name is virgil, fi. we’ll have some further speech sessions later,” he looks me over, and I see why Sephy warned me. He’s….intense, in a scary way. “you’ll do. you may play with my god, but know that if you harm fi, or attempt to hurt my god Dante at all….” his smile got very wide and unhinged, “you will wish you had never been hatched.”

“Virgil!” Sephy picks him up by the back of his robes, and he struggles. Oh, he doesn’t wear anything under those. Not something I needed to know, but hey, too late for that. “Don’t try to intimidate him! I warned you about that behavior before. Do you want Fi to think that’s the appropriate way to greet his brothers? Or anybody else, for that matter?”

“n-no,” he looks reluctantly ashamed. So…it’s not just me? Maybe it is me, but he acts like this a lot anyway?

“Then don’t do that. I do appreciate that you love Dante and Fi enough to want to protect them, but Goggles wouldn’t hurt anyone. He’s a gentle type, I read their information to you all before we agreed to adopt a Twister.”

“i….i’m sorry, master,” Virgil hangs limp in her grip, and she sighs and holds him more gently, and nuzzles him. Dang, she really loves hard, huh?

“I know, Virgil. I know you’re trying, and I’m proud of you. You’re doing very well, this was just a setback,” I love hearing her talk like that. Even if it’s not about me, that soft tone just soothes my soul. Lets me know she cares about somebody a lot.

I hear a dragging noise and look over to see the scariest looking bitty ever. No jaw, no sockets, and no pelvis or anything below, just double jointed arms dragging him along the ground. Oh stars save me, I’m dust.

Sephy’s hands gathering me up are what make me realize I’d started squeaking in distress. Dang it. “Shhh, it’s okay, Goggles. That’s just Dante. He’s perfectly harmless, but I can see why you’d be upset. Dante, honey, say hi.”

I look down (she picked me up, ahhh) and Dante makes motions with his hands and purrs. He purrs like a normal bitty, just deeper. Oh. 

I purr back, even though I have no idea what that hand stuff was about.

“Hmmhmm, Dante said he’s happy to meet you, and that he likes that someone else is around his size now. Dante can’t speak, and only Virgil understands his vocalizations, so we’re all learning sign language so he can talk to us himself.”

Dante nods and rolls onto his back to purr again. The end of his spine is wiggling a bit, so…he’s happy? Okay. Now that I look, I want to slap myself. Dante is not a threat. He’s slightly bigger than me, yeah, but he’s also only got his arms, and clearly friendly as any bitty you’d care to name. 

I see Virgil on her shoulder, and he’s smirking at me, but says nothing. Doesn’t have to, I already know I’m an idiot.

“GG okay?” Fi has landed on Sephy’s head and is looking at me. Oh, he’s a Faerie. I’ve heard of them. And a very young, very tiny one, too.

“yeah, flutters, i’m fine,” I say, and for once I smile because I want to. He’s little, but he’s already kind hearted enough to worry about me. So cute. And he even lowered his voice.

“MMMH,” he seems agitated, then comes down and grabs my hand, “GG is okay. Fi scared of Spooky first time, too. Spooky nice. Spooky love Fi an’ Bergil, an’ now GG.” Aaaaand there goes my heart. I’m gonna have to protect this precious little flutter baby. Aww heck, and he’s the other one Virgil doesn’t want me around. Welp.

“I have to say, Fi has a point,” a smooth sort of voice comes from the sofa behind us. I can’t turn enough to see who it is, but I’m guessing another bitty.

Sephy sits down, and I can see a Chain and a Vampyrus on the arm of the sofa. The vamp is the one talking, “Goggles, it is a pleasure. Mistress consulted all of us before adopting you, and we’re all very eager to get to know you. I’m Wagner, and this is Georgio. Starlight, our Ghoulrus housemate, is a little shy still and will most likely come out once it is dark in the house. He’s resting in our nest boxes.”

“hey, no problem. it’s just me, after all,” I don’t want them to feel bad. I get not wanting to be around new people. Still…it’s neat to see another naga bitty is gonna be here. Might not feel so lonesome.

Georgio slithers over and gently removes Fi from my hand, “lemme in here, lil’bro.” Fi just nods and flutters off. “heya, pal.” Georgio’s smile is small, but I can feel him reaching out to me. So strange…his presence is a lot bigger than he is. “welcome home. ‘s nice to have another naga here, an’ i promise ya you won’t regret sayin’ yes. m’lady’s pretty sure we’ll treat ya good.”

And then he coiled around my arm and started purring, and Sephy started petting my head, and I just about started crying. Why are they already being so nice to me? I haven’t even started trying yet! How will I know if I’m doing things right if they….if I already feel them caring about me? They’re so good…

“BIG YELLOW SNEK!” oooooh stars who’s that?

“’ey, calm down, bro, okay?” Ah, there’s the Lung and his Lucirazz brother. “hey, goggles. name’s adonis, and this,” he holds up the struggling child bitty in purple puff-clothes, “is my brother, morpheus. he’s just m right now, till he c’n figure it out.”

I can relax around Adonis. He’s got that laid back aura that means I don’t have to try too hard to make him happy with me. Now Morpheus…

“I WANNA PLAY WITH HIIIIIIIM!” Morpheus whined, nearly slapping Adonis in the face with his tail as the thrashed, “HE SO BIG! BIG SNEK!”

“bro, nah, remember what we talked about? how ya need ta be patient with new people? not just run up and touch’em?” Adonis sighed as his brother calmed down, “that’s what i thought. okay, now what do we say?”

“HI GOGGLE,” Morpheus was pouting a bit and looking put out, but I’m hoping it’s mostly at his brother.

“dat’s it, bro. good job,” Adonis chuckled and nudged him, “now go play with fi for a little while we get ‘im settled in.”

The little one flew off to find the faerie and I relaxed. Not that I didn’t like little ones, but it’s hard to predict what they’ll like.

Adonis slides up and seems content to perch on one of my coils. Goldie’s cuddled up on one side of Sephy and Sweet Bun is sitting politely on the other. Wagner is on her head and Virgil hasn’t moved from her shoulder….Dante’s lying over her feet and seems pretty happy with that.

“Goggles, you know what?” Sephy says softly as she starts rubbing the back of my skull. “You’ve done it. You met everybody but Starlight, and they all said you get to stay. You found your forever home.”

Why’d she have to say it like that? Now I’m crying. Just gonna…yeah, hide my face right here against her chest. She’s so soft and warm. They’re all so nice, except Virgil, but he’s just a challenge.

I’ll make sure I do what they want. I can work hard enough to make them like me.

And till I can figure that out, at least I know I’m safe.

—

It’s late when I see the blue and red fires.

Sephy gave me a pair of goggles, and they feel pretty nice on my head, plus they’ll hide my eyes if I’m not up to facing someone head on. That’s good.

But I was about to go to sleep in my new nest in the bottom of the closet when that glow stared.

Now I can see the Ghoulrus floating down from the nest cubbies above me, and his noises are super echoey.

When he gets down closer to my level, his hands clap together softly, “Hi. Starlight.” He pointed at himself. “Goggles?”

“yeah, that’s me,” I’m whispering since I’m pretty sure the folks in the next room are already sleeping.

“Welcome!” Starlight purrs softly, and one of his hands pets my forehead before he glides back up and into the nest boxes again. Sephy and Wagner both told me Ghoulrus like alone time, and darkness, so it’s not surprising he chose to wait to talk to me till now. 

But hey, I got the green light from all my new family. That’s pretty good for a loser like me.


End file.
